


Sasuke vzpomíná

by Naerikil



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naerikil/pseuds/Naerikil
Summary: Sasuke vzpomíná na svůj pobyt u Orochimara a podělí se s věcmi, které by jindy za žádných okolností nikomu neřekl.





	Sasuke vzpomíná

**Author's Note:**

> Sasuke celou dobu vystupoval jako aroganstní spratek a já velmi pochybuju, že by po sobě Orochimaru nechal takhle štěkat. Ať ten fakan Uchihovský nezapomíná na to, kdo Orochimaru je. Husy spolu nepásli.

     „Hm, jak jsme se měl u Orochimara? No vlastně celkem dobře. Ze začátku bylo trochu obtížné si zvyknout na nové prostředí a pochopitelně na Orochimara samotného. Ačkoli čekal jsem… vlastně ani nevím co konkrétně. Něco… vymykající se normálu, něco… divného. Ale na to, jak je střelený, byl překvapivě… jak to říct? Běžný. Jestli mě chápete.  
     Mnoho lidí má o něm zkreslené názory. Za což si z velké části může sám svým vystupováním. Když vám z pusy lezou hadi… v tom lepším případě… je to živná půda pro všelijaké ohavné výmysly. Častokrát jsem slyšel, že svléká kůži, že bydlí v temných vlhkých norách, jí myši, nikdy nespí a spoustu dalších blábolů.  
     Asi je tomu docela těžké uvěřit, ale do pravdy to má daleko. Nejblíž realitě má asi to svlékání kůže. Ačkoli on měnil celé tělo. Otázka je, co je odpornější.  
     Dobře, dalo by se říct, že bydlí v norách. Temné zas tak nebyly. A vlhké už rozhodně ne. Vlhko a chlad nesnášel. Není se čemu divit, je to had. Občas tam míval až nesnesitelné vedro. Někdy jsem musel spávat venku pod širákem, protože bych vevnitř chcípl.  
     Myši fakt nejedl. Měli jsme úplně normální jídla. Na snídani měl třeba vždycky něco lehkého, ovoce, zeleninu, někdy jakési křupky s ohřátým jogurtem. Protože studené mu moc nejelo. A k tomu zelený čaj. Než ten čaj dopil, tak ho nikdo nesměl s ničím otravovat, to bylo pravidlo, které jsme museli všichni striktně dodržovat. Když jste mu pokazili ráno, byl celý den zatraceně nepříjemný. Na oběd bývalo někdy suši, někdy rýže s masem, jindy mořské plody, nudle, dokonce i pizza… Poměrně rozmanitý výběr. Nikdy jsem se pořádně nezajímal, kdo vařil. Nicméně uměl to fakt dobře. Orochimaru rozhodně nebyl vybíravý. Snědl prakticky všechno. Reptal jen když bylo jídlo studené. Dokonce si nestěžoval, ani když si Kabuto vymyslel, že je čas na něco extra zdravého, co se obvykle nedalo jíst. Když na něčem dělal a neměl moc času na pořádné jídlo, dělal si instantní rámen. A jelikož v laboratoři neměl vhodné nádobí, jedl ho normálně z kádinky. Jinak byl docela fanoušek sladkého, ale úrovně Itachiho rozhodně nedosahoval. A taky se pořád cpal vejci.  
     Samozřejmě spal. Většinou chodíval spát po jedenácté a vstával okolo sedmé. Sem tam se našlo něco, pro co se opravdu nadchl, a to pak vydržel nespat klidně víc než den. Stávalo se, že pak usnul přímo na stole mezi všemi těmi papíry a zkumavkami. Kabuto z toho šílel, protože říkal, že není ve stavu, kdy by se mohl tak vyčerpávat. Obvykle pořád něco dělal. Neměl ve zvyku lenošit. Byl jako včelička. Když už zůstal v posteli, znamenalo to nějaký vážný problém. Nejčastěji spojený s jeho tělem, na které si musel vždycky nějakou dobu zvykat. Krátce po tom, co ho změnil, býval často unavený, všechno ho bolelo, nebylo mu dobře, točila se mu hlava. No samé nepříjemnosti. Musím ale k jeho cti říct, že pokaždé, když aspoň trochu mohl, vstal a šel buď dělat na svých odporných výzkumech, nebo se šťourat ve svitcích. Dokonce mě v takovém stavu chodil i trénovat, ale v tom případě mi jen říkal, co mám dělat a on sám se nezapojoval. Šlo vidět, že je rád, že aspoň sedí.  
     Jako učitel byl dost dobrý. A teď nemyslím jeho bojové schopnosti, které, ač se mi to říká těžko, byly úchvatné. Dokázal učit. Uměl to podat, uměl vysvětlit co dělat, abych dané jutsu co nejlépe ovládl. Je velké štěstí, když na takového učitele narazíte. Pamatuju si z Akademie, že mnozí to neuměli. Jejich rady na zvládnutí jutsu byly obvykle: No nechte proudit chakru, budete cítit takové brnění, takový divný pocit. No a pak zkuste tu chakru prostě nějak usměrnit a prostě to zkoušejte a ono se to za čas povede.  
     No tak tohle by se u něj nestalo. Než jsme přešli k praktickému cvičení, vždycky mě pečlivě teoreticky připravil a vysvětlil mi, co vlastně ode mě chce. Přesně mi i objasnil, co bych měl u toho cítit, co se s tělem vlastně děje, že to cítím, dokonale popsal, co s chakrou a hlavně jak. Ne žádné prostě usměrnit. Nebyl to ten typ učitele, co zadá úkol, sedne si a dívá se. Ukázal mi to, stál u mě, často to i se mnou dělal, opravoval mi chyby. Což jsem nesnášel. Nenávidím poučování. Ale on to dělal poměrně snesitelným způsobem. Ne tak vlezle učitelovsky, jak na Akademii. _Víš, Sasuke, děláš to dobře, ale možná by bylo lepší to udělat tak a tak. Samozřejmě ti nechci radit, ale…_ blablabla. On za mnou přišel, řekl, že pokud se tomu útoku budu vyhýbat tímhle způsobem, protivník může udělat tam to a rozbít mi hubu. Zpravidla mi i ukázal, co by se mohlo stát. A jak se říká, chybami se člověk učí. Dal mi obvykle takovou šlupu, že jsem si velmi dobře zapamatoval, abych tu chybu příště neudělal.  
     Byl trpělivý a nikdy neměl blbé poznámky, když mi něco ne zcela šlo. Že je takový jsem měl možnost se dozvědět velmi brzy po svém příchodu k němu. Zeptal jsem se ho, co bylo to Narutobo jutsu s žábou. Trošku se podivil, že jsem nikdy neslyšel o kuchiose, ale nijak to nekomentoval. Vysvětlil mi, co to je, jak to funguje a spoustu dalších detailů. A řekl, že když to umí ten Jiraiyův skřet, tak je načase, abych se to naučil i já. A od dalšího dne jsme to začali trénovat. Než jsem se pokusil o první přivolání, upozornil mě, že začátky nebývají moc slavné a ať nečekám zázraky. Cosi jsem mu na to zabručel a myslel si, jak to hned zvládnu, když jsem nikdy neměl s naučením nových jutsu moc velký problém. No jenže ukázalo se, že jsem se pletl. Přivolal jsem hádka velkého asi jako přerostlá dešťovka. Orochimaru se trochu pousmál, takový ten úsměv typu _Nechci ti říkat, že jsem to říkal, ale já to říkal_ , ale přešel to naprosto mlčky. Za což jsem mu byl fakt vděčný, protože moje sebevědomí utrpělo už jen tím pidihadíkem, nebylo třeba ho dorážet poznámkami.  
     Nešetřil mě. Třeba mě nutil ještě před snídaní běhávat nějakých deset kilometrů. Byl ale férový a pokud na tom nebyl vyloženě špatně, chodil se mnou. Říkával, že i sannini se musí udržovat v kondici. Stejně tak se ke mně připojoval i při jiných trénincích jako bylo házení shurikenů nebo zacházení s katanou. V čemž byl mimochodem přeborník a já se musel sakra nadřít, abych se mu vyrovnal. Občas jsme byli večer oba tak vyřízení, že jsme sebou praštili do postele ještě před večeří.  
     Dával mi i den volna, za což jsem mu byl neskutečně vděčný, ale pochopitelně bych to nepřiznal a celou dobu jsem se tvářil, jak jsem úplně v pohodě. Přestože jsem ráno sotva vstal z postele, jak mě všechno bolelo. Nicméně to ale neznamenalo, že jsem měl ten den úplný klid. Ani zdaleka ne. Dohlížel i na mé vzdělání v jiných oblastech než boj, takže jsem dostával lekce z historie, biologie, chemie, fyziky. Jeho znalosti jsou vskutku úchvatné. Ke každému jutsu, které jsem se učil, mi dal přednášku, ve které mě seznámil s tím, kdo tu techniku vytvořil, za jakým účelem, kdo ji zdokonalil, jak toho zdokonalení docílil. Byl jsem mladý a blbý a jediné, co mě zajímalo, byla síla, abych mohl… no však víte. Takže mě jeho kecy moc nezajímaly a vztekal jsem se, že je to ztráta času. Upřímně se divím, že mi nevrazil. Byl jsem drzé hovado.  
     Nikdy moc nechválil, ale šlo na něm poznat, kdy byl spokojený. Když jsem ho něčím příjemně překvapil, řekl skoro až obdivně _dobře_. Když jsem překvapil opravdu hodně, bylo to i _výborně_.  
     Jak jsem říkal, pořád něco dělal. Ale sem tam si udělal volno. Jakože zcela volno. Ne jeho obvyklý typ volna, kdy sice na ničem nepracoval, ale pořád byl v režimu _výzkum_ a byl připravený ve vteřině vletět do laboratoře a začít si ověřovat, jestli v praxi bude fungovat to, co ho napadlo. Ne, prostě volno, jak ho chápou běžní lidé, tedy žádné výzkumy, žádné svitky, žádná jutsu. Zkrátka oraz. V takových řídkých chvílích popíjel čaj, luštil křížovky nebo si něco četl a tentokrát to nebylo nic odborného, ale normální beletrie. Výhradně klasika. Jedinou výjimku tvořily Jiraiyovy knihy. Které vlastně ani nečetl, spíš zběžně prolistoval. Chechtal se u toho a říkal, že Jiraiya byl vždycky pako. Pak je založil do nejtemnějšího kouta knihovny a víckrát na ně nesáhl. Nevím, co ho k tomu vedlo. Možná něco jako nostalgie, protože občas pak vytáhl pár historek z mládí, jak jeho týmový partner zkonil co mohl, za což ho Tsunade pořád mydlila. Tímto způsobem jsem se od něj dozvěděl třeba i to, že Třetí, kterého jsem do té doby měl velmi v úctě, byl pěkný nestoudník.  
     Jindy zas večer posedával s Kabutem u sklenky saké a šťourali se ve svitcích nebo o něčem debatovali. Bývaly to zajímavé rozhovory, ale nemíval jsem dovoleno se jich dlouho účastnit. Protože v deset se chodilo spát. Teda já chodil. Orochimaru totiž hned ze začátku stanovil striktní pravidla. Večerku, budíček, dobu na trénink, dobu na učení, dobu na dělání domácích úkolů. Nelíbilo se mi to a samozřejmě jsem se vztekal. Byl jsem sirotek, takže jsem byl zvyklý na volnost. Sice jsem i doma dodržoval jistý řád, ale přesto mě neměl kdo kontrolovat, takže když se mi jeden den nechtělo psát úkoly, nechal jsem si to na jindy. No a teď mi tu kdosi bude říkat, že spát se chodí v deset a přes to nejede vlak? Vřelo to ve mně a postavil jsem si hlavu, že to prostě dělat ne-bu-du. Ačkoli, čistě mezi námi, se mi trošku líbilo mít v životě zase nějaká pravidla, na která by někdo dohlížel. Připomínalo mi to doby, kdy žili rodiče. Pochopitelně velmi vzdáleně. Protože Orochimaru jako rodič… dost děsivá představa. Ale věřím, že pokud by si někdy děcko pořídil, a pokud by pochopitelně přestal se všemi těmi svými odpornostmi, byl by z něj dobrý táta. Nicméně doufám, že to se nikdy nestane. Protože mít za otce zrovna jeho… no potěš koště.  
     Každopádně jsem se velmi rychle naučil, že není radno Orochimara provokovat. Obvykle mě sjel takovým tím svým hadím pohledem a řekl, že si tam klidně můžu zůstat, ale že nechce během zítřejšího tréninku slyšet ani slovo o tom, že mám dost. No a další den ze mě doslova sedřel kůži. Já měl svou hrdost, takže jsem si nikdy nestěžoval. Myslím, že to dokázal ocenit, protože mi další den dal lehčí trénink.  
     Všichni ho považují za bezcitného tvora. Kterým skutečně uměl být. Nicméně divili byste se, jak dokázal být i vnímavý. Když chtěl.  
     Tak třeba jednou jsem se necítil úplně dobře, ale přesto jsem šel trénovat. On si velice rychle všiml, že nejsem ve své kůži, a i přes moje protesty trénink rázně ukončil. Argumentoval, že v tomhle stavu bych si ještě ublížil. Odvedl mě domů a zavolal Kabuta. Ukázalo se, že se mi nějak podařilo chytit chřipku, a tak jsem si týden poležel. Prvních pár dnů jsou skoro pořád spal, ale pokaždé, když jsem se probudil, měl jsem na nočním stolku hrnek s horkým čajem. Jednou jsem se probudil zrovna ve chvíli, kdy ho tam Orochimaru pokládal. Když mi bylo už lépe, čas od času se zjevil u mě v pokoji a zeptal se, jestli něco nepotřebuju.  
     Vždycky dohlížel, abych se při tréninku moc nepřepínal. Ne vždycky se mu to podařilo, protože jsem byl do všeho hrrr, hned jsem chtěl umět nové jutsu a chodil jsem trénovat tajně i v čase, který jsem měl vyhrazený na odpočinek. Býval jsem pak strašně vyčerpaný. Únavu jsem uměl docela dobře schovávat, ale on se jen tak zblbnut nenechal. Ukončil trénink třeba v polovině a na zbytek dne mi zakázal jakoukoli fyzickou námahu. Odmítal jsem ho poslechnout, protože jsem chtěl využít každou volnou chvilku, abych zesílil. Zpravidla mi párkrát řekl, že pro dnešek končíme, já jsem se mu snažil odporovat, on na to nereagoval a šel domů, a teprve když jsem začal znovu trénovat, otočil se na mě, sjel mě tím svým děsivým pohledem a pak následovalo jeho ledově klidné _řekl jsem ne, Sasuke-kun_. No a v tu chvíli končila sranda a bylo lepší začít sekat latinu, protože on opravdu uměl pouštět hrůzu.  
     Samozřejmě tohle všechno dělal i z části proto, aby si nepoškodil svoji vytouženou tělesnou schránku, ale z jeho tónu hlasu a všeho okolo šla poznat i skutečná starost. O mě celkově, ne jen o mé tělo. Takže tolik k té bezcitnosti.  
     Mohl by mě pouze trénovat, abych byl co nejsilnější a tím nejvhodnější schránka pro něj, ale on se snažil o mě postarat i v jiných aspektech, než byl jen boj. Když nad tím tak přemýšlím, možná to dělal proto, jelikož tušil, že existuje možnost, že se mu nepovede mé tělo dostat. Možná mě chtěl připravit na život? Kdo ví. U něj je možné všechno.  
     Jak jsem říkal, učil mě spoustě užitečných věcí. To ale nebylo všechno. Vzdělání a boj nebylo to jediné, o co se staral. Pokoušel se třeba krotit můj temperament a arogantní chování. Muselo mu to jít taky dost na nervy, i když to vždycky překousl. To Kabuto s tím měl větší problém. Pořád se mu nepozdávalo, že Orochimarovi neprojevuju dostatečnou úctu. Což jsem skutečně nedělal. Byť jsem i proti své vůli cosi jako úctu cítil. Nedá se úplně říct, že mě vychovával, to ne. Spíše mě lehce naváděl, směřoval, upozorňoval, usměrňoval. Do teď si pamatuju to jeho káravé _Sasuke-kun_ , když jsem zas odešel třísknuv za sebou dveřmi tak, až se otřásla celá skrýš. To, jestli si jeho výtku vezmu k srdci, už nechával na mě. Po celou tu dobu u něj jsem cítil, že stojí za mnou a byl by ochotný mi být nápomocný, kdybych za ním s nějakým problémem přišel. I když si musel být vědom toho, že to se nestane, protože to zkrátka nebylo v mé povaze. Nicméně ta jistota… vážně to nerad přiznávám, ale bylo příjemné zase něco takového cítit.  
     Chvála bohu jeho péče nezahrnovala povídání o tom, že v přírodě jsou paní žížaly a páni žížaláci, kteří když se mají rádi, narodí se jim žížalata. Přišel jsem k němu nějak okolo čtrnáctého roku a pobyl tam tři roky a nějaké drobné. Což je období, kdy se s tělem děje spousta věcí a některé z nich se poměrně špatně maskují. Jednou se mi v materiálech ke studiu zčista jasně objevila knížka o tom, co se s tělem děje během dospívání. S tím se pojí jedna nepříjemná vzpomínka, a to ta, že mě Kabuto zastihl zrovna ve chvíli, kdy jsem si jí listoval. Nekomentoval to, ale byl jsem si jistý, že se s tím pochlubí Orochimarovi, hajzl jeden čtyřoký.  
     Psalo se tam spoustu zajímavých věcí, ale já v té době měl jediný cíl a všechno ostatní jsem odsunul na… no aspoň na desátou kolej. Takže jsem Orochimaru taktně zaobalenou nabídku návštěvy nějaké z jeho mladých stoupenkyň, od které bych se toho, abych se držel jeho slov, _mohl v některých oblastech naučit více než od něj_ , odmítl. Čímž skončilo veškeré povídání na téma mého dospívání.  
     A když už jsem u těchto fyzických záležitostí, mnohé prý napadlo, že mě… že se mnou… že my spolu… No tak to opravdu ne. Pochybuju, že vůbec s někým něco takového… prováděl. Ani nemůžu s určitostí říct, na co je. Někdy mi přišlo, že asi tak leda na zkumavky…  
     Když mi bylo nějakých čerstvých sedmnáct, sám mi nabídl, že bych mohl zůstat v jejich společnosti i po desáté hodině. Nalil mi saké. Prý sedmnáct je vhodný věk na seznámení se s alkoholem. Upozornil mě, abych to moc nepřeháněl, že ještě nemám představu, kolik snesu. Jenže mi saké docela zachutnalo, a jelikož jsem doposud s alkoholem neměl tu čest, ztřískal jsem se docela rychle. Moc si z toho večera nepamatuju. Jen vím, že mi pomohli do postele a postavili k ní kyblík. Nejsem si zcela jistý, jestli se mi to nezdálo, ale mám pocit, že jsem slyšel Orochimara říkat _vzpomínám si, jak nás Sarutobi poprvé pozval na skleničku. Skončil jsem dost podobně._  
     Od té doby jsem s nimi mohl vysedávat, jak dlouho jsem chtěl. Ale na alkohol jsem ještě dlouho nesáhl.  
     No co bych vám o něm ještě pověděl…  
    Byl docela zdvořilý. Zásadně prosil a děkoval. Prakticky nikdy jsem ho neslyšel nadávat. Maximálně tak sakra, ale nic horšího ne. Až na jednu výjimku, kdy udělal chybu z nepozornosti a celý jeho výzkum, na kterém už dělal pár měsíců, šel do kytek. To teda létala taková slova, že jsem jen valil oči. Když si něco soustředěně četl, měl ve zvyku okusovat tužku nebo si natáčet na prst pramínek vlasů.  
     Měl poměrně pěkný rukopis. Zato Kabuto drápal jak kocour. Když mi napsal nějaké poznámky, seděl jsem nad tím aspoň půl hodiny, než jsem přelouskal, co to bylo. U Orochimara byl ale zas problém v tom, že měl načtenou spoustu odborných věcí a znal specifické znaky, které běžný člověk v životě nepoužije. Mohl jsem bez problémů přečíst jeho písmo, ale ne vždy jsem jeho vzkaz pochopil právě kvůli těm kanji, které jsem neznal. To jsem pak musel sedět u slovníků a zjišťovat si, co mi vlastně chtěl. Protože hrdost mi samozřejmě nedovolovala zeptat se.  
     Když nebyl na cestách, nosíval jukatu nebo jiné domácí pohodlné oblečení. Obvykle fialové a s tématikou hadů. Při práci si vlasy stahoval do volného culíku, aby mu nepadaly do očí. Při trénincích je míval většinou rozpuštěné. Ptal jsem se ho, jestli mu nezavazí. Prý si na ně už zvykl. Někdy si je ale svázal do čehosi jak drdol. To většinou, když jsme cvičili s katanou. Řekl mi, že kdysi totiž takhle cvičil s Jiraiyou, který to vůbec neuměl a katanu držel jak prase kost, a po jednom jeho nepovedeném švihnutí měl vlasy o polovinu kratší. Dost ho to namíchlo a Třetí měl tehdy co dělat, aby mu zabránil na oplátku o polovinu zkrátit celého Jiraiyu.  
     Očividně si na těch vlasech docela zakládal. Nevím proč, podle mě jsou tak dlouhé vlasy pro ninju akorát přítěž. Myl si je dvakrát týdně a používal docela příjemně vonící šampon. Nesnášel, když se mu zacuchaly a nemohl je rozčesat. Taky nesnášel, když si někam odložil náušnice a nemohl si vzpomenout kam. Ptal jsem se ho, proč je nosí a co ho to vůbec napadlo si nechat propíchnout uši. Bez odpovědi z toho tématu vykličkoval. Z čehož jsem pochopil, že to nechce rozebírat, tak jsem to nechal být. Zas tak nutně jsem to vědět nepotřeboval.  
     Takže to je tak v kostce můj život u Orochimara.“


End file.
